Behind Closed Doors
by SummerSunset821
Summary: It started out with a dream...who would've thought one small mistake could affect your life and the life of others? This is my head canon for FNAF. Rated T for violence and some other things


**_Chapter One:A Joyous Start_**

* * *

**Hi everyone! :) I'm back after a three moth hiatus almost, and I would like to kick back my return with this new story. Oh by the way, if you have favorite or followed any of my other stories like Where I Belong or The Elf and the Human, I'll be getting back to them in no time, so for now sit back, relax, maybe grab some pizza as I weave you a tale of greed and vengeance. One more thing, I know that some of the theories I will be adressing in future chapters may not correspond with your ideas and we won't know anything else until FNAF 3 comes out, with that being said don't either go crazy that I don't agree with a certain theory or take my word for it :) I don't own FNAF, it and it's characters belong to Scott Cawthon. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

It was a crisp, cool day in early September, 1976. And today Mr. Fazbear (his real name was James Cuthinglord) was opening a new restaurant, it had been his dream to open one, and knowing that today it was coming true well- not even he could believe it. He was near the end of a mini five minute speech, thanking those who have helped him and hoping for the best for this little place, hoping that maybe in 10 years he would have a chain of restaurants spreading even beyond their little city of Mitchellville, Pennsylvania.

"..Heh, heh and with that being said, I'd like to welcome moms, dads, and kids of all ages to Fazbear's Family Diner!" chuckled Mr. Fazbear. He was wearing a checkered yellow and black suit and matching bow tie. Some noted the bizarre style yet they didn't paid any attention, after all, many owners like Mr. Fazbear liked to show support by dressing in colors they chose to represent their restaurant. This was no different from this man. He was about to turn 53 years old next month.

He was a smiley man. He was optimistic, funny, and very ambitious. Swiftly pulling out a huge pair of silver scissors from behind his back, he cut the golden ribbon that hugged the glass door. People surrounding the place cheered happily as newspapers snapped photos. He couldn't stop smiling and his smile seemed to grow even larger if it was possible when he saw his wife, Caroline and their two sons Steven and Dylan. Steven was an intelligent, hardworking 27 year old, he had graduated a few years ago and was involved with a few friends in the advertising company where they would branch out to other restaurants to help them grow. He had inherited his father dark brown hair and his grandfather grey eyes. He was more of the no nonsense type of person, contrast to Steven was 24. He was a wild, fun loving boy who learned to run before he could walk. He hollered in the back "YEAH YOU GO POPS! FIRST IN LINE CHUMPS!" which led to him receiving multiple stares or eyes rolled, but he paid no attention as his mother, standing proud and beautiful in her orchard dress, took their father's picture with a camera.

After he cut the ribbon, people poured into the diner. It was on the small side though, so some were told to come back later or just wait. Inside was a bright, beautiful place. The walls were painted in different patterns and colors making it bright. The booths were silver with fragments of yellow, 's signature color. There were about sixteen booths and fives stools for the counter. It was rather cramped because smack in the middle of the restaurant, was a huge stage. On it was Mr. Fazbear's greatest creation, a animatronic bear with blue eyes and a top hat and bow tie, Freddy Fazbear.

One day, many years back he had found his old teddy bear he named Frederick, Freddy for short. He had a good friend, and now business partner, Kyle, who was excellent in technology and construction. Within five years construction was done and it worked! Freddy could perform a little singing three or five songs and help deliver food to the customers. Nonetheless, Mr. Fazbear had an extra set of metallic hands-er paws, to help him serve the families.

* * *

It had been only a few hours since the diner opened, but Mr. Fazbear felt it had been years, he just couldn't stop smiling at what he had, what he could accomplish. He had worked hard his whole life to support his family, but now? There seemed to be so much they could do. Bills and loans could be pain, maybe he could buy more things for his sons, his wife and himself could retire happy too. He was now his own boss, this was his diner, his rules, things were going to go his way.

Eventually it was 10:00 pm, and the diner closed. Mr. Fazbear made sure Freddy was on his stage and threw a tarp over him to prevent him from getting dirty. He and about twelve other workers gathered as he congratulated them and gave them their pay for all their hard work. He told them to arrive the next day by 7:00 am the next day and sent them home, happy and motivated. He watched them leave. He had struggled with jobs, especially because many of the business owners he worked with were cruel, overworking or underpaying their workers. For them, as long as the money was in their safe they were fine. He had to work five jobs, come to think of it, most of his workers came from places like him, trying desperately to make a buck or two to feed their families or themselves. Mentally, he prayed he wouldn't have to face the day where he couldn't pay them. But he also wanted to make sure he would not become anything like those other people. He was going to do a job, and he was going to do it right.

He walked out to a tiny parking lot, went to his Morris Marina car, and drove anyway. "See you tomorrow Freddy." he said to himself as he drove away. Who would've known little one mistake could change your entire lifetime...and those around you?

The next few months were glorious. They were becoming more and more popular and business was booming. It was Thursday March 10th, 1977. Mr. Fazbear was in the new office they had made with some extra funds. He was preparing some paychecks when a young man entered the room. He was lanky, with dark curly hair that bounced about as he walked, and piercing dark eyes that seemed, empty. But as he flashed the man a warm smile, there was something about him Mr. Fazbear was uneasy about, yet he was polite and willing to give him a chance, he stood up and shook his bony hand, he didn't seemed much older than Dylan.

"Hello, my name is Robert Fletcher. I'm 26 years old and I would like that job for the day shift." Ever since Elaine, Mr. Fazbear's day shift guard, left her job to move to Los Angeles with her new husband a few weeks back, he had been searching for a new guard.

"Well, I'll...see...do you have your resume?" he asked.

"Yes, right here." said Robert, handing him a packet of blue papers. Mr. Fazbear nodded and promised Robert that he would contact him if he got the job. Suddenly the phone rang. It was Steven. Over this period of time, he had made his company known and they even had a new name, Fazbear Entertainment.

"Hey dad! Great news! You know how we thought it would be cool to have a new animatronic? Well, some people I know who are good with technology stuff, and well, we got ourselves a new animatronic!"

"Really? That's great! Now Freddy won't be lonely anymore!" Mr. Fazbear joked. The new animatronic was a huge purple bunny, they named it Bonnie. He couldn't move yet, but with a little more time, they would have him working in no time flat.

* * *

The following Monday, Robert was accepted into the restaurant.

"Make us proud son." said Mr. Fazbear said before he want to talk to the other workers.

Robert glanced at a mirror on the wall, he was distant from the crowd of workers. He stared at his reflection with a nonchalant look, which was replaced by a devious smirk as he chuckled to himself. Suddenly he heard footsteps and spun around. It was Freddy.

"Hi there! I'm Freddy! I hope you have fun here! After all there's always a fun time at Fazbear's Diner!" it chuckled, the voice on the voicebox seemed so carefree, innocent and ignorant of the devious smirk Robert was giving him.

"Nice to meet you Freddy...and don't worry..." he said turning away to look at himself, dressed in a purple shirt and cap, with a golden badge. "I won't be leaving anytime soon." He laughed maniacally which could be solely seen and heard by the lifeless animatronic.

* * *

_**Guess who? Well, that's all for now! Favorite or review if you like! Food is accepted! Until next chapter! ~ 3 SummerSunset821 3**_


End file.
